Bound By the Chemicals
by theKINGhimS3LF
Summary: A spree of frightening 'Experiments' has been taking place all over Equestria, Produced by a single pony. As Celestia and Luna investigate this mysterious pony, his plans begin to unfold right before their eyes. What is it that he hopes to accomplish? And will the princesses able to stop him before he finishes? Rated T for minor violence, language, and themes. OC.


**Chapter One: All Stories Have A Beginning...**

* * *

_"Clack..."_

The room was dark, only a white circle of light illuminated the seemingly empty area. In the center sat a single pony, who was laying down, his head up, on a deep purple cushion, another similar cushion opposite to him, empty. to the side was a Bamboo Shishi-odooshi, water fell from the top of the light, from there on, the source of the water could not be seen, and yet it fell into the open end of the odoshi, every few seconds it would fill to the point where the open end fell, creating a mild clack upon a stone water bin, emptying and falling back up to once more be filled with water.

"_Clack..."_

The pony was a light peach color, withered almost to the point that his mane looked grey, and was covered with what appeared to be chemical scars. Upon his four hooves was red boots, heavy, and worn. His legs were wrapped in bandages all the way up to his torso, here the wrappings stopped. his tail and mane were a withered, poison green, having random strands be either darker or lighted than the majority of the hairs. his upper torso was protected by a similarly colored red chest plate, that was cut high above his stomach area and was outlined in a golden-yellow trimming. His sides held an array of suspiciously colored liquids help in numerous Vials, as well as a few bags of items and some pouches, the contents of which were unknown. Shoulder pads upon his front legs, were occupied with similarly colored golden-yellow spikes and more trimming, held on by weathered brown belts and clips. his lower face and neck was covered in more bandages, the top of his head was devoid of a mane, apparently burned off. His visible features were sharp, and held minor scars. and his eyes were currently closed, apparently he was listening to the soft rhythm of the odoshi.

_"Clack..."_

Time pasted by slowly, every once and a while the the odoshi would fill, and then make it's repetitive noise. It was quite, peaceful, and apparently devoid of anyone else, other than the singular light peach pony in the center of the room.

_"Clack..."_

Suddenly a sole figure stepped forth from the darkness, and Dark Blue colored coat, and what seemed like stars inside of her almost magical mane. her eyes of a focused expression, as if trying to read the pony in front of her. She stood her ground, halfway into the light, the rest consumed by darkness.

_"Clack..."_

"You look tired princess. Please, have a seat, and take your time, as we will be here for quite a bit longer."

The Princess was hesitant, as his voice was deep and smooth, almost to the point where one would say it was poisonous, but obliged as she sat down upon the previously empty cushion across from the Light-peach Pony, who had requested that she do so. After which was followed by a long silence, unbroken by both as time slowly ticked by.

_"Clack..."_

The silence continued until the princess finally spoke up.

"We do not know why you persist in continuing to run, Tainted, as your efforts are for naught, and these..."

She paused.

"These, _experiments,_ of yours must be put to a stop! Please, we are begging you! Stop this madness at once and turn yourself in!"

_"Clack..."_

The newly named Tainted drew in a breath, calm and drawn out, before letting it out at the same pace. When he had done so he looked down at the princess of the night, there being a noticeable height difference between himself and the dark blue royalty. His eyes opening to reveal they were a glazed over yellow, no pupils were visible, only a slightly darker yellow where the outline of his eyes began. And even though all of this was present, one could be assured, he was nowhere near blind.

_"Clack..."_

"Princess," His voice retaining its previous deepness and touch of poison. "You and I both know that I am not going to be so easily swayed by your words, nor shall I ever crack, as to allow you my location. My, _research_, will continue, unfaltering. Neither you nor your sister will be able to convince me otherwise. I will have what I am after, and no mater how may guards you station everywhere; no mater how many hours a night you spend here to try and run me out; no matter how many times I must continue to run, Princess."

there was a small pause.

_"Clack..."_

"I will get what my research is leading up to, and when the time is right, both you and your sister will also have what is coming to you."

With that, there was another small pause before Tainted closed his eyes, and breathed in once more.

_"Clack-"_

When he opened them Tainted was no longer inside the empty dark room, no longer was the princess of the night sitting across from him. He was now inside a different room, one that looked to be the resting area of a makeshift laboratory. The few windows that were there showed that the first few rays of light where beginning to break forth from the horizon of the city. Outside, countless ponies could be heard waking up, and rushing out their doors to get to a work area.

Standing up, he went over to a work table and picked up a few sorting them and organizing them, sure as to not ruin the fruits of last nights labors, until eventually packing them up into his bags. The place being stripped bare of any evidence that he was ever there he put on a coat, and a brimmed hat, as to mask his appearance, Before finally walking out into the small crowds of ponies, blending in, and disappearing.

* * *

**Canterlot, Royal bedrooms**

The princess of the night awoke suddenly, being thrown out of Tainted's dream by force. Her sister, Celestia, rushed into the room, having heard news that Luna had awakened, with the possibility of good or bad news.

"Sister! Please tell me you have at least something to tell of Tainted? Please! He must be brought forth for his deeds!"

But Luna slowly shook her head, looking up at her elder sister with no good to tell of.

"I am sorry sister, but his resolve is as strong as ever, and I fear even now he is on the move."

Celestia's hopes dropped, as she still had nothing to tell of the criminal's location, or anything new at that. She then helped comfort her sister.

"Perhaps the next night will provide something new, until then, we have nothing..."

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys, first story so yay? I guess? Like most first stories it'll have a lot of errors and mistakes, if you see any then feel free to leave a review pointing these out. Follow, favorite or review is you liked it, as I'm probably going to make a second chapter as soon as I figure out just what the heck I'm going to do with this sort-of bored writing experiment. Until I do, have a nice rest of the day!**

**Tainted Poison is an Original character and is owned by me, all other characters are owned by Hasbro, not me.**


End file.
